Love on High Seas: Alone
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: In a whirl of black, Severus Snape realized that he had never been more alone. Slash. Takes place immediately after Love on High Seas 6: For the Greatest Treasure.


Title: Love on the High Seas: "Alone"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Severus Snape had never felt more alone. Slash.  
Warnings: Slash, Odd Pairing, Alternate Universe  
Disclaimer: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Rubeus Hagrid are © & TM J. K. Rowling, not the author. Cinderella is © & TM Disney, also not the author. Aslan is © & TM C.S. Lewis, again not the author. Merlin can not possibly belong to any one other than himself as he was/is a real person. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He stood alone in a whirl of black, looking down his sharp nose at the Pirates gathered around them. He himself was surrounded by a group of people, but he could not recall ever feeling more alone than he did in this very moment. The man he loved did not even realize that he was alive at the present as he was nearly squeezed to death inside the massive arms of the smelly Giant who held him a willing prisoner. His upper lip pulled back in a silent snarl of disgust at the sight, and he tore his eyes away again to watch the insignificant outsiders milling around with big, stupid grins on their faces and infuriating delight shining from their eyes.

He growled and turned his back to the others, his arms folding in front of him as though they could become a shield that would actually work to protect him from the outside world. He hated them all, he told himself, all save the one who he had never been able to hate, the one who had kept him alive throughout the centuries, and who constantly kept him from going over into the dark side where most, and at times he himself, believed he belonged.

He felt a gentle pressure on his shoulder and snatched himself away from the delicate hand's touch. His eyes roared his fury at the Queen, but his voice remained even, quiet, and as cold as ice as he hissed, "Unhand me, woman, and keep your mind to your own matters!"

Cinderella blinked in confusion at him and immediately felt the gentle reassurance of a royal paw against her leg. "You are one of ours, Severus, and so it concerns me . . . "

"Nothing about me should concern either of you," he snapped, including the lion God in his hard gaze, "for I am one of yours only due to him. Do not think I do not know why I am here. I know very well why you allowed him to have me accompany him on to your Council. You all wanted one who the Evil beings would think was on their side when I was not, and who better for the role than one you each think the worst of? I know what you think about me and how you feel toward me, so do not add to my dishonor with your fake pity. I'm not a fool. I did not buy into it then, and I certainly will not now that your precious Council is kaput."

"Caput?" another Wizard asked as he stepped up, eyeing Severus from wise eyes. A wry grin twisted the ancient Wizard's wrinkled face as he teased in hopes of lightening the situation that pried heavily on all their minds. "Is that one of those words you picked up from your students, Severus?"

"I pick up nothing from those sniffling brats," he snapped again before he could stop himself, his fury increasing with each minute his love spent willing in Rubeus' bear hug.

Concern immediately filled Merlin's face. "I did not mean it as an insult, my friend . . . "

"Save it," Snape growled, his dark eyes flashing on a furious black. "All of you can just save your words of faux concern and sympathy for I'll not hear any more of it! The Council is finished! They are the ones who imprisoned us all! We can not trust any of them, and although you were able to work with me when you did not trust me, you'll never work with them now that you know you can not trust them!"

"The Council was created," he reminded them, "to bring a balance of good and evil to the world. They have broken the very laws you founded your precious Council with to give their own side as much of an advantage as they possibly could. I always knew it would happen eventually, and if any of you honestly thought that you could trust Evil to play by your own Good rules, you are fools!"

He looked pass them, their words falling on deaf ears, to where Albus was still consoling a crying Hagrid. "Tell him, when he bothers to look for me to return to the school, that I'll be at the water's edge." He stalked away in a flurry of tattered, black robes, feeling more alone than he ever had though there were well over a hundred beings filling the island's narrow main street.

He was alone here, alone at the school, alone wherever he went save for Albus who, over the centuries, had become much more to him than just his hero, but Severus was reminded now that, regardless of how much he loved Albus, he would always be alone in truth for he would never look at him in the same way that he looked at him, not that he deserved it. He sighed deeply as he stared down into the dark waters, the one reminder that there had been a bloody battle just moments ago. He was alone just as one of his ilk should be, and when the day came, he would die alone.

**The End**


End file.
